1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a column repair jack, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for repairing columns, which facilitates the repair and/or replacement of columns of a warehousing pallet shelving assembly.
2. Background Art
The use of pallet shelving systems in warehouses and other storage facilities has long been known in the art. Generally, these shelving systems comprise a series of vertical columns which together hold a series of shelves. Occasionally, the vertical columns can be damaged by excessive loads, mispositioned loads, and dropped loads, as well as accidents with vehicles such as fork lifts. When damaged, the vertical columns can either be replaced or repaired.
Replacement of the vertical columns is generally a laborious and time consuming activity. In particular, the replacement of a vertical column generally requires the removal of the goods stored on the shelves and disassembly of all of the shelves from the vertical column before the column can be removed. Inasmuch as the columns are often over 25 feet long, and support many shelves and, in turn, many goods, such a replacement procedure is substantially time consuming and disruptive. In addition, it is also expensive and wasteful to replace the vertical columns, not only because of the considerable time expended, but also due to the fact that the entire column is replaced even though the damaged region is often rather small, many times less than a couple of feet.
The columns can likewise be repaired through a splicing or a sleeving operation. More specifically, to repair a column, a fork lift is positioned near the column and is used to support one of the shelving units. In this manner, the fork lift can take the load off of the column and onto itself. Once the load has been transferred, the damaged portion of the column can be cut with a saw or with a welding torch, and a new section, in the form of a splice or a sleeve, can be inserted and welded to the existing cut. Once complete, the fork lift can be taken away and the load is returned to the newly repaired column. This repair method likewise has drawbacks. First, the fork lift is difficult to position properly, and, as a result the fork lift can damage the shelf upon which it is positioned. In addition, due to the magnitude of the load, it is likewise possible to tip over the fork lift after the fork lift assumes the full load from the vertical column, which may buckle certain shelves and cause loads to fall off of these shelves. Moreover, even if no problems are experienced, this method of repair is nevertheless exceedingly time consuming.